


Please Don't Leave Me

by stylinsonshipping



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, fight, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonshipping/pseuds/stylinsonshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get into a fight which leads to Louis leaving Harry alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

Harry couldn't stop crying. Hot tears poured down his face like a waterfall. He felt like his heart was ripped out and thrown out the window. He didn't mean for things to get this bad but it did. He didn't mean to upset Louis, he really didn't. Harry would never want to upset the boy. But somehow he did. And somehow he couldn't understand why. And that drove him crazy. They were just eating dinner and enjoying each others  company, and then they were yelling about management and all this other stuff that Harry couldn't stand. In the end Louis stormed out of the flat and Harry was crying. 

A week later Harry was lying in his bed, completely numb, not moving. He didn't even bother to check his phone or answer his texts. He even ignored calls from Paul, his manager, which he never did. He just wasn't himself. Harry slowly decided to get out of bed. He lifted the blue blankets off of his body, shivering when then the lack of warm air hit him. He made his way into the bathroom and felt the cool tile against his pale feet. He turned on the shower and let the water warm up. He slipped off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked awful. His hair was a mess, his eyes were sunken in, and he was ghostly thin. It's like you could see right through his bones. But he didn't care how he looked, that was the least of his problems. Harry stepped into the steaming shower, feeling the hot water burn his skin. He felt a sense of comfort and relaxation overtake his body as he showered. He continued to wash his hair and body, trying to take his mind off of him. But the second he even thought of Louis's name, all the memories flooded back into his brain. Every detail of the fight, ever word, and every dagger that stabbed into his heart as Louis stormed off into the night. Harry once again, started to cry. This wasn't right. He needed his Louis by his side. He needed his soulmate to guide him through life. Eventually Harry turned off the shower and calmed down. He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his dirty clothes. He slipped on one of his oversized sweaters that Louis sometimes wore. The scent of him lingered on it, which brought Harry both comfort and sorrow. 

Harry checked his phone for the first time in days. Multiple messages from his bandmates, Paul, management, and even his mother flooded his inbox. None from Louis. He didn't even call to tell him that he was okay. A few expressionless tears fell from Harry's dull eyes, as he stared into his empty flat. His flat was far too big for one person. Which is why he needed him back. Suddenly he heard the front door unlock and foot steps coming towards his room. He assumed that is was Paul about to yell at him or lecture him about not disappearing. But standing at the door was not Paul or someone from management. It was Louis. 

"L-Louis you came back?" Harry said, his voice croaking. "Yeah I did Hazz, I....I missed you" the older boy said, holding back his tears. Harry began to let out a quiet sob into his hands. "Oh baby please don't cry" Louis rushed to his boyfriends side. He held him close as the boy wept. He too let out a few tears. "But-but why Louis? I thought you hated me?" Harry managed to say. "Oh no baby I could never hate you. You mean so much to me". "But you said that night that you c-couldn't stand me and I should just leave and I-"    
Harry officially lost it. Every bit of anger, sadness, and embarrassment flooded out of him at once. His boyfriend left him alone for a week, he had never been more sad and lonely in his life. This broke Louis's heart. Seeing his baby broken, crying because of him. This wasn't okay. He held him closer, rubbing his back which usually calmed him down. "I didn't mean those things Hazz I swear. I was just really mad about management and everything and I promise I never meant any of those words. I'm so sorry Hazz". Then Louis began to loose it too. He was the reason why his boyfriend was a mess right now and he needed to fix it. He knew how sensitive Harry was and he knew that he shouldn't of said those mean things to him. But he did. And he wish that he could take it all back. "No I'm sorry Louis, I need to be a better boyfriend" Harry admitted.   
"No! You're perfect Harry! You don't need to change. I love you just the way you are". Now the two boys were a crying mess. One heartbroken the other guilty. After a long crying session Harry buried his head in the slope of Louis's neck.  "Hazza, baby, please open your eyes for me. I haven't seen them in a while" Louis said, running his hands through Harry's curls. Harry blinked open his glossy green eyes and looked into Louis's sparkling blue ones. "Are you sure you still like me?" Harry asked, resting his hand in Louis's. "Baby of course I love you. I've loved since we first met and I'll love you forever Hazz. Please know that". Louis lightly kissed Harry reassuring him that everything was okay.  "Please don't leave me Louis" Harry said clinging to his boyfriend. "I'll never ever leave you again I promise" Louis said, leaving kisses on Harry's head. "I'm tired Lou" Harry said mid yawn. "Me too babe, come here" he said embracing his boyfriend. He cuddled close to Harry, wanting to protect the boy. He left kisses all over his forehead, cheeks, and his lips. "Mhhhh you have soft lips Hazz" Louis mumbled, leaving another kiss on Harry's lips. "I love you Louis" Harry said softly. "I love you too". Then the two fell asleep completely exhausted from everything. They held each other close breathing down each others necks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry if it was bad please don't judge!


End file.
